someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
You Won't Survive
Journal entry by Danny on strange mysterious creature that has appeared on the news. report on Creepy: Hi, my name is Ben Goltbun from news channel 9. And today we have a Unknown creature that's tall, about 8 foot 3 inches, with dark grey skin and with large sharp teeth and tentacles. Was caught by a photographer named Danny Hultson in a forest named: The Red Wood Forest. Danny Hultson, a red haired twenty-one year old man caught the unknown creature on a camera this morning, taking three pictures of it before it mysteriously vanished. When he took the picture he noticed the creature reacted violently by the flash of light. Danny theorized that it must be a nocturnal creature because of its violent reactions towards light. After Danny looked at the pictures, he named it "Creepy" because of his appearance, which was particularly queer and creepy. Danny said he doesn't know what sex it is. But Danny said his appearance was off putting because the creature wore human clothes. He said Creepy wore a fedora, and a suit with a long black lapel with two orange buttons and shouldler pads; He also had dark gray skin and various, long, tentacles. With long, sharp, dagger-like teeth, that I'm sure only death it self would not fear. Creepy also had black eyes that were dark as the cold night, with pupils and irises as red as blood. He also has long black cackies with black tying shoes. A few hours ago, Danny called scientists to see if they could do any research of Creepy. So some scientists drove to the Redwood forest in a van in high hope that they will catch a glimpse of this previous unknown creature. When the scientists arrived, they remembered what the news anchors and Danny told them to ask Creepy, and that is why he wears clothes similar to human clothes. So they found him in the forest, and told him what they remembered. They also had a scientist who had a video camera with them, and he recorded what happened. Creepy replied, "So I can blend in with monsters like you and make you all my insane slaves." after The scientists heard this. They then found out he wasn't peaceful, and ran like hell out of blood boiling fear. So they went into the van, while they where in the van. Creepy grew a sinister grin, and teleported at the left side of the van. His eyes went blood red mind controlling one of the scientists. Suddenly, one of the scientist started to breath heavily and move in a very strange way. He moved similar to what a angry monkey would move like. One of the Scientist drove away from the forest out of fear, but the Scientist that acted strangely, grabbed the driver by the throat choking him. The other scientists tried to stop him, But the driver crashed into a tree, making the window shatter, spreading the dangerous shards all over them. Killing most of them from various stab wounds. One of them survived, the one with the video camera. And he escaped the van, ran back to the news report, and told us his story. He also told us the last words he heard out of Creepy's mouth, They were, "You thought you would survive? No, you all couldn't survive from the likes of me. You monsters!" Danny was then notified by the Scientist who survived, about his story. Danny replied sadly to the scientist that he had a brother Who went insane from him, but mostly went insane from when his mother killed his father when he was seven. Because their father was crazy. Thomas would also say, "Daddy loves me more than you Danny!" and, "Stop taking stupid pictures and writing dumb journals!" So Danny went back to the forest to investigate it and told us this is The last time he will visit the forest. More information of this creature soon. When Danny arrived at the Redwood forest, he felt chills down his spine. The forest also smelt awful with a sent similar to corpses, Danny then saw bones with flesh still on them and skulls hidden in bushes and tree holes. Startled, He ran and bumped into a sign, a sign he hasn't seen before and it read, "Home" at the top of the sign, and at the bottom of the sign he could read the words. "You won't Survive" in little deep red letters. Danny took two pictures of the sign. One of "Home", and another that said "You won't Survive" After he looked at the pictures on his camera. He turned off the camera and as he looked away from the camera, Danny saw a figure standing 10 feet from him staring right at him. Danny flinched, But the figure just stand there, still as a rock. The figure than faded in the fog. After that Danny looked around the forest to find Creepy and get information on him. The forest had long black trees with old, flakey bushes; also with spider webs on the tree's top. With blinding gray fog and a swamp so thick it was like wet cement. Danny had a confused expression on his face and searched around the forest to continue to find where Creepy is. He then heard a sound that seemed to be a strange screech, He searched where the noise came from, and found a little girl sitting by a big black tree. He went to the girl and she was hugging a plush. He yelped a little, and she looked at him and said, "Who are you?" Danny looked at the girl with confusion. She looked about five. She has no hair, and she has no shoes. She was also in a blue dress with a blue teddy bear hugged in her arms. With Brown eyes. Danny replied, "I am Danny Hultson, and I am a photographer." He then added, "Why are you here?" She replied "a guy named Creepy took me away from my house after my parents were killed in a car crash." She added "He took good care of me in this home, he would also say to people. You won't survive, He told me it was to scare people away fwom me. He also thinks that most people want to hurt me. And that I'm the only good human." Danny then thought for a moment, He thought about how Creepy just wanted to defend a five year old little girl. Danny stopped thinking about it and said to the little girl, "What is your name?" She replied, "Katie Amber" He then added, "Katie, Where is Creepy?" She replied, "Why do you want to know? so you can hurt him?" Danny said back, "No, No, No, I just want to have a word with him." She then replied, "I saw him go in the fowest, He said he was gonna hurt some people." Danny was then alarmed and said thanks to her and ran off. While he ran, he felt dizzy and fell to the ground. Before he was knocked out, He heard footsteps coming closer and closer to him. He turned his head around and saw a man with cloth on his face. He also had body armor showing threw his bullet hole covered cloth shirt. Danny screamed and started to gain conscience back. Danny got up and, ran a little far from the man, But stopped when he heard his robotic voice. The man known as the figure in the forest, noticed Danny and said, "Hey Danny, Its me. Thomas, your brother." He then added, "But for now on call me, ClothFace. And if you don't, I might make you fly with mom." ClothFace than gave a horrifying insane laugh. Danny than horrifyingly agreed with him and then saw ClothFace's dagger. Danny flinched and fell to the ground. ClothFace said, "What's the matter? Afraid of a long blade? Dad loved this, that's why he gave it to me. Because he loved me." Danny than nodded and started to sob. ClothFace said to Danny, "Cheer up DanDan, you just need to man up." Danny replied, "Sorry Tho- ClothFace! But I need to talk to Creepy." ClothFace than replied, "Easier said than done, I'm going to let you go this time. But this is the only mercy your getting from me." As Danny was about to leave. ClothFace said, "And don't tell anyone about the skulls and bones in the forest, Those are the trespassers I murdered, DON'T TELL ANYONE!" Danny nodded and asked why he let him go. ClothFace replied, "Because, you are lucky.". Danny nodded and searched for Creepy. He found Creepy eating some dead trespassers, and the news people. Creepy then noticed Danny and was slightly angered. Danny said to Creepy, "I won't hurt you, I found out why you hate most of humanity." Creepy replied furiously, "YOU WHAT?!" Danny then hand gestured Creepy to calm down. Creepy calmed down and replied in a annoyed tone, "Ok, so tell me. What do you know?" Danny said, "You just want to protect your daughter, Katie Amber" Creepy looked at Danny surprised and replied even more furiously, "GET OUT OF MY FOREST!" Danny than yelled back, "No!" Creepy than grabbed Danny and walked to the exit of the forest. Creepy then heard Katie running and yelling, "Don't hurt him! He means no harm!" Creepy putted Danny down and picked Katie up. Creepy said, "Are you sure?" Katie replied, "Yes" Creepy looked at Danny and smirked. And walked to his forest with Katie in his arms. Danny, tiredly Jogged back to the News Station, Creepy faded back to where he could see Danny. And watched him, Creepy knew he would tell the news people what he had on the journal. So, he made a plan. Danny arrived and was going to tell his long experience that he also wrote on his journal. When Danny was about to tell his experience, The News Stations power went off. And everyone, except a news reporter, cameraman and Danny were knocked out. A news reporter got his own phone out, and dialed a power repairman. But the news reporter got a different caller, it was a disturbing little girl singing, "Ring around the Creature,.....forest full of bodies,.....Stab wounds, Stab wounds, we all fall dead." when she finished, the phone hanged up. The news reporter dropped his phone and fell to the ground. A camera man pulled out a flashlight he got from his house in case of a emergency. And shined it all around the News Station in till he found the news reporter on the ground. The cameraman walked closer to the news reporter, and saw his right ear bleeding. The cameraman than turned around to get out of the building, and Danny appeared behind him saying, "Stanly, come on what are doing playing with that flashlight? Come on!" As they both started to run towards the exit they met up with Creepy, who faded back there. He blocked the exit and said, "Stop! I want to have a word with you Danny" Danny nodded and walked towards Creepy. Creepy grabbed Danny and said, "I don't want anyone knowing about this, Okay?" Danny agreed and ran out the building. Creepy than grabbed all of the fainted people except Stanly, and faded to his forest. Danny ran to his house and went to his bed, And found a note on his bed. It read, "You won't survive...." Danny threw the note to the ground thinking it was a trick from his brother. And went to bed. When Danny woke up, he saw a blue teddy bear on the floor by his bed. Danny thought Creepy and Katie arrived to take the note because Creepy trusted him. Danny saw under the blue bear, another note. He picked it up and it read, "I will give you one last chance to not tell anyone about this..." Danny nodded, put the note down, and walked to the forest. But, behind the note says, "YOU LOST YOUR CHANCE!" in ClothFace's handwriting and put the blue bear by one of the trees. then walked back to his house, When he went in he saw his brother sitting at the table, with his left eye looking straight at him. Like he wanted to say something, Danny walked close to Thomas. Thomas said, "Dan, Creepy has what he needs.." Danny replied, "What did he need?" Thomas replied, "To keep Katie safe, But he needs one more thing actually." Danny replied, "What?!!" Thomas pulled out his dagger and said, "Sorry Dan...But he wants you dead." Danny replied, "I thought I had one more chance!" Thomas replied, "He doesn't trust you, and you went to the news station to tell your story, didn't you? Well, I do what Creepy says, and I want to give you a makeover' Danny started to run yelling, "YOU UGLY LUNATIC!" Thomas threw his dagger at Danny out of anger and it stabbed him in the back. Danny fell, and then Thomas pulled his dagger out of his back, continuing to stabbing him. Thomas found the journal Danny dropped while running, Thomas ignored it thinking it would be his other one of his dumb stories. Danny died and Thomas walked back to the forest with Danny's body. This action was caught on a hidden camera Danny keeps incase a guy entered his house when Danny goes away from his house. Something that Thomas didn't know he had. Thomas buried Danny in the ground next to the sign, Thomas read the sign. Thomas said while walking in the forest, "No one can survive, Not one." Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story